


pyrolatry

by amorremanet



Series: angles all asunder [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day Poetry Challenge, 42 Day Poetry Challenge, Confessional, Erotic Poetry, Falling In Love, Fire, Friendship/Love, Love Poems, Lust, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV First Person, POV Scott McCall, Poetry, Sexual Fantasy, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Make me scream. Drag it out because I want it, set me alight because / another lover couldn’t burn me down, take me apart like you can, torch me, wreck me / until there’s no way to glue me back together, until we have to dance along the ashes</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	pyrolatry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [30 day poetry challenge](http://amorremanet.tumblr.com/post/68393540227/30-day-poetry-challenge-2012); day one, "Write a poem where each line starts with a letter from your first name (an Acrostic). It can be about anything, but it should not be about you or your name." Cross-posted to tumblr [here](http://amorremanet.tumblr.com/post/68430401032/pyrolatry-scott-to-stiles-ao3-30-day-poetry).

Kiss me—do it, do it now, don’t keep me waiting  
and use your salamander tongue, your ignition lips and  
teeth to the best of your ability, singe and graze them  
hard along the places where I’m all seared, scrubbed  
raw with tongues of flame. Because I need it now, and I need  
you and your incendiary breaths, I need this more than I need oxygen,  
need your kiss more than I can put in words (it scalds my mouth to even think).

Make me scream. Drag it out because I want it, set me alight because  
another lover couldn’t burn me down, take me apart like you can, torch me, wreck me  
until there’s no way to glue me back together, until we have to dance along the ashes and  
right when I’m the biggest mess of shaking need, right when I’m the most in cinders  
even though your heart will bleed for me, even though you have your doubts about this  
even though you’re certain I can’t take much more or I’ll implode down into nothing, just  
never ever let me come, not until I beg enough, not until I’m fevered well and fully torched.

And I know there’s nothing quite exactly right about us, this thing between us  
nothing right about the way I want to kiss you in a furor ‘til we both catch flame  
not when my eyes glow red and I’m the wolf and you’re my brother and when the full moon  
erects itself in foggy firmaments, hangs high above the trees, even then I ache to be devoured.

Kindling underlies the forest fires, just like you underscore the beating of my heart  
arising in a cloud of sparks, arraying temporary marks on me like stars, arching your back and  
scraping your nails up and down my back even though you know those fingernail prints will  
sooner or later heal up like nothing happened, no matter that no one else will ever see them  
ignite my skin, as no one knows the way you rock your hips just so, the way that you knife into me,  
eat my cares and ease my mind and egg me on, exasperate me in the very best of ways.

Abstaining from you makes me weak, makes me tremble.  
Mentioning your name makes my heart flutter and my knees  
object to standing upright, run ragged and with rattling bones and ringing, always  
ringing—my pulse skyrockets, resounds so loud, you have to hear it. Without so much as  
realizing how or when or why or what you even did to make it so, I up and lost my head.  
Eclipsing all others and (or so it felt) from out of nowhere, you wandered in,  
made me trip over my own feet, stumble hard and fall in scorching love with you.  
Ablaze, acidic, run amok, you turned my heart into this raging thing, aching, gnawing red and  
numbing through its constant self-insistence, tingling up until it burns me up and still I’m  
eager to feel something, anything, any part of this cannonade and conflagration, this feverish inferno  
that you started—my ember and my arsonist, my corona, my empyrean, please let me be your tinder.


End file.
